


never judge a fox's bite

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dark Spells, M/M, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, never judge a book by it cover, not really - Freeform, speaking in rhymes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: When Sideswipe see's a foxicon mistaking her to be a decepticon, he gave chase towards her which as dashed off far into the forest where sideswipe calls backup only to near a strange cybertroian flower.





	never judge a fox's bite

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was in my head for a long time now

Sideswipe was on patrol to make sure that Steeljaw's pack wasn't near by what so ever. "Sideswipe your on patrol..steeljaw's pack..blah blah blah" Sideswipe mimicked Bumblebee words sorta, He hates being on patrol due one time he fell asleep only to be scolded by Strongarm when Fracture snuck by Sideswipe. He groan in annoyance until he spotted something or someone, he quickly took action drawing his weapon only to hide hoping not to get caught.

Sideswipe quickly hid behind a tree and noticed a foxicon that resembles to one of earth foxes, he watched her movements carefully only to step on a stick. He tensed up only to see the foxicon ears perk up and looked around " quite as a mouse loud as thunder, for one you are thunder not mouse." The foxicon explained in a rhyme which confused Sideswipe, making him come out of hiding "Okay Decepticon surrender now or fight me" he raised his sword close to him. The fox tiltied her head in confusion only to dash off making sideswipe mentally smack himself as he gave chase.

Sideswipe had to jump over logs and climb over boulders which was making him tired slowling down trying to catch his breath"S-Stop... oh sweet primus " Sideswpie panted and comm-links the other : _Fixit here what is it Sideswipe?:_ Sideswipe soon caught his breath : _S-Send bee or Strongarm, I spotted a decepticon and gave chase but they ran :_  he explained as contuine to run again catching up to the foxicon : _I'm already sending a ground bridge so bee and strongarm can back you up:_ Sideswipe nodded to himself : _Thanks Fixit:_ he ended the comm-link.

Sideswipe soon caught up to the foxicon only to see her sliding down a steep hill, he groaned and fallowed as well only to land in a flower but a cybertroian flower which was growing on earth which surprised him, but never new this kind of flower he got up slowly ontly to see the foxicon stare at him. Sideswipe smirked when he heard tire _screeches_ and  _Transformations_ too, "Well con looks like your coming with us now"Sideswipe boosted proudly to see the foxicon watch him in the flower which made him confused. When Bumblebee and Strongarm came by they drew the weapons at the foxicon which both were not near the patch "Stand down decepticon" Strongarm exclaimed.

"Beware for you red friend are in a trap. Those pink leaves cause serious of pain." The foxicon explained backing up before taking off into more denser forest. Strongarm was about to fallow only to be stop by Bumblebee" Lieutenant  they got away" Strongarm explained to bumblebee, whom just shook his helm "We can't risk going after them now the forest is way to dense for you me and sideswipe even Grimlock right now all we have to do is wait " Bumblebee explained.  Sideswipe brushed himself off and looked into the forest thinking about what that foxicon said to him "Trap?" he mumbled to himself as he walked off with his team.

* * *

 

 

Once they made it to the base Sideswipe started coughing feeling his intakes getting sore and his cable throat tighting up on him making want to scratch which made him cough even harder "G-guys...*coughs* I...my throat hurts" Sideswipe explain. Strongarm rolled her optics at him "Sideswipe stop pranking us we all know your not sick. Sideswipe shook his helm frantically as coolant tears filled his optics coughing even harder he soon felt something coming up from his throat as he coughed up his own energon  which came out of his mouth "N-No S-Strongarm..it for..r--" Sideswipe didn't even finished speaking before dropping on the ground, his vision was all blurry  seeing strongarm calling Bumblebee and Fixit over.

Sideswipe woke up in pain whining looking at his team" Lieutenant he woke up" Strongarm exclaimed. Sideswipe looked at around him to see Fixit scanning Sideswipe for any injuries or poison that entered his intakes. Bumblebee rushed over to sideswipe "Sideswipe do you recall anything that happen when you were chasing that con!?" Bumblebee asked in a very worried tone. Sideswipe shook his helm no as he spoke very roughly " s-she was talking to m-me about a-a trap"Sideswpie muttered feeling another coughing fit starting again. Bumblebee's servos curled into a first as he shook in anger "Scrap " bee hissed through his denta before gazing at Fixit.

"Fixit did you find anything wrong with sideswipe?" Bumblebee looked at the mini-con before him "bee I can't find anything wrong with him, I scanned  and scanned and scanned again. he not posioned or is he injured.... I think he might be worsted...dirted..CLONKED Cursed!" Fixit explained to Bumblebee.

Sideswipe EM fields went up in horror he didn't want to offline by a fragging cursed, he wanted to continue with his pranks, angering Strongarm and most importantly wanting to go to cybertron once the war was over. Sideswipe shut his optics tightly mentally hating himself for going after that decepticon, Bumblebee noticed that Sideswipe was in distressed"Don't worry Sideswipe right now all you need is rest and some energon, for now your not going to work okay will find away to cure you if by all meaning hunting down that decepticon okay" Bumblebee explained to him, Bee left Sideswipe alone knowing that he wanted personal space and that he also needed to be in recharge as well.

Sideswipe sighed to himself and he offlined his optics drifting into recharge only to hear the foxicon's words echo through helm making his shake in fever for his own life.


End file.
